


拍戏间隙

by huyuanhuannai



Category: Actor RPF, RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huyuanhuannai/pseuds/huyuanhuannai
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 4





	拍戏间隙

“bye～Henry。”  
“bye～”  
拍摄了一上午，Henry终于可以休息一会了，跟工作人员告别之后，他便走向了自己的房车，准备中午小憩一会。他还穿着杰洛特的戏服，银白色的头发也没有卸下，事实上，他很愿意经常穿着杰洛特的衣服，哪怕他没有在拍戏，他很享受沉浸在猎魔人中的状态。  
Henry拉开房车的门，走了进去。关上门，车内更显昏暗，他还未来得及拉开窗帘便忽然看见一个高大的黑影闪过。Henry连惊呼都未出口便被反身按在了靠窗的桌上，来人的力量很大，死死地把他禁锢在怀里，他根本反抗不了，只得徒劳地微微挣扎一下。身后男人伸出手急迫地扯着他层层叠叠的戏服，扯了半天还未脱下，不耐地嘟哝出声：“这什么鬼衣服。”  
Henry听见身后熟悉的声音，松了一口气，其实在他被按在桌上时，便把来人的身份猜了个七八分。“你怎么来了？”Henry轻轻偏过头。  
“想你了，”Ben把他箍在怀里，亲昵地蹭了蹭Henry的颈部：“你拍戏这么久了，我一直没来看你，想不想我？”他轻轻咬着Henry的耳垂，在这暧昧狭小的氛围中，Henry只觉耳朵很热，连带着整张脸整个人都烧得不行。“你来的时候没被人看见吧？”Henry有点紧张。Ben抱着他，闷闷地说：“这么久没见不先说想我，倒先关心起有没有人看见我，怎么这么没良心。”说完便狠狠地掐了一下Henry的屁股，Henry发出吃痛的闷哼。  
他偏过头，Ben便含住了他的嘴唇，用力地和他亲吻。Henry刚解开猎魔人厚重的外套，Ben的手马上就顺着腰，掀开他的里面薄薄的衣服抚摸了上去，将他的衣服推到了胸部上面，掐住饱满的双乳大力地揉捏。  
“胸这么大，肯定磨坏了好几套戏服是不是。”  
Ben一下扯下了Henry黑色的紧身裤子，手顺着丰满的臀部往下一摸，便是满手的黏腻。  
“骚货，还没怎么碰你就湿成这样。”  
Henry像被抽去筋骨般软软地叫了一声，贴到Ben的怀中，发出不耐的轻呵：“废什么话，赶紧进来。”  
Ben拉开裤子便将自己早已硬得发烫的阴茎挺身插了进去，这一下插得尤其深，瞬时，Henry发出被填满的软腻呻吟。  
气氛点燃，余下已无法控制，Ben捏住Henry柔软的腰肢，一下一下用力将他贯穿。他一边用力捏Henry的饱满的双乳，一边用力地抽插。那又热又软的小穴吸吮得他操干得越来越快，他喘着气，看见Henry沉浸在情欲中绯红的脸颊和那金黄色朦胧的瞳孔，那双迷离的眼睛正妩媚的看着Ben，嘴中随着自己的顶撞发出勾人的小声呻吟。  
“我上午去看你拍戏了，那个女人趴在你身上，你什么也没穿，她也一样。”  
“那只是拍戏！”Henry紧张了起来，他看见Ben因醋意而紧皱的眉头，讨好去向他索吻。Ben没有回应他，只轻轻说了一句：“去床上。”  
拉拉扯扯地来到了床边，Ben拍了拍Henry的屁股：“趴着。”他双手支在床上，听话地跪趴着，将自己丰盈的屁股翘起，穴口微微张着，一部分淫液从小穴滴落在床上，一部分顺着大腿根部滑下。  
“daddy～”  
“小婊子。”Ben对这样的Henry毫无招架之力，立刻按住他，将自己勃发的欲望插了进去。他一边扯住Henry长长的白发，一边剧烈地操干。伴随的还有不断抽插的水声，充斥着整个空间，显得此情此景更显淫靡。Ben在那紧致小穴的吸吮中，速度愈发加快，动作愈发剧烈。Henry发出带着哭腔的舒爽的呻吟，不住地喊着Ben的名字，有种自己要被操死在这床上的错觉。  
Henry带着断断续续的哭腔，流着眼泪，往前爬着缓解后面用力的顶撞。却被Ben扯住白发拽了回来，死死压住他凶狠地操弄。  
“白发婊子。”  
Ben骂了一声，加快了速度，Henry知道他快要到了，紧张地说：“别射到里面，我等会还要拍戏。”  
“宝贝，转过来。”Ben狠狠拍了拍他的屁股。  
Henry转过身，跪在床上，伸出舌含住快要喷发的阴茎，轻轻地舔舐，并睁着金黄色的眼睛委屈着看着Ben。Ben捏住他的脸颊，迫得他张开口，伸出湿软的舌。Ben将顶端送进他的口中，闭眼挺动了起来，那巨大阴茎直顶到他的喉间。Henry忍不住难受得想松开，却被Ben扯着白发按住头动弹不了。不断收缩的喉间，刺激得Ben射了出来，精液顺着白狼嫣红的嘴唇滑下。  
Ben退出来，看见Henry长着的口中满含的白灼和若隐若现的舌头，情不自禁地用手托住他的下巴，闭上了他的嘴唇：“乖…吞下去…”Henry望着他，喉结轻轻地向下滑动了一下，然后又直起身，含住Ben的嘴唇细细地温柔亲吻。勾得Ben抱住他双双滚到床中。  
“你下午拍戏我还会去看的。”  
“嗯。”  
“给我老实点。”  
“嗯。”  
“不老实看我怎么收拾你。”  
“嗯”  
“只会说嗯？”  
“嗯”  
“小婊子。”


End file.
